justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
SAMs in Medici
SAMs in Medici are fully autonomous S'urface-to-'''A'ir 'M'issile systems in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's an automated missile launcher with six missiles. Each launcher has an 8-wheeled Trailer. The launcher consists of a tall cylindrical unit with three loaded missile canisters mounted on either side. On top of the cylindrical unit is a flashing beacon which indicates whether the SAM is within target range. The SAM launcher's body bears a vague resemblance to a real world Rapier SAM launcher, with the missile tube layout looking like the six outermost tubes of a Russian BM-30 Smerch multiple rocket launcher. Hacking There is a computer on the trailer, which Rico can hack. When this is done, the SAMs will attack all Medici Military aircraft within range. The beacon on top of the cylindrical unit will changes color from red to blue to indicate ownership of the SAM (blue for The Rebellion and red for the Medici Military, or Black Hand). The beacon can also be used as a range indicator; if the beacon can be seen, the SAM can be assumed to be within range of the player. A hacked SAM launcher (Rebellion SAM) will attack Rico, if the player flies a Black Hand aircraft. Rebellion SAM launchers do not attack Medici Military flown Urga Raceks, but Medici Military/Black Hand SAM launchers attack Rico in a Urga Racek. Performance The SAM has a short range and can launch missiles at three second intervals. It can destroy most helicopters with two to three direct hits. The missiles are not highly maneuverable or fast, meaning they can be evaded quite easily. In order to detonate, the missile must make direct contact with the target. Despite there being only six missiles on the launcher, the SAM can fire an infinite number of missiles. The SAM is highly mobile due to its 8-wheeled Trailer. It can be towed around through the use of the Grappler and a large vehicle. Helicopters can also hoist the SAM onto large ships, such as the Corvette. The SAMs in the mission Time For An Upgrade are unusually powerful and able to destroy a CS Navajo in 1 hit. If Rico should grapple to the target helicopter, he too dies in the 1 hit. Locations They all look the same, regardless of owner. All of them are considered to belong to which ever faction controls the settlement where they are. *At least one SAM launcher is present at nearly all Military bases in Medici. *Some appear at other settlements and even at roadsides during missions. The ones at roadsides usually have Medici Military and Rebellion vehicles and soldiers near them, fighting each other. **Welcome Home - Three are on hills outside of settlement limits. **Time For An Upgrade - There are two at very small unmarked outposts in Insula Fonte. After completing the mission, they become Rebellion-controlled. Unlike most mission exclusive SAMs, these spawn before and after this mission. **Conflicting Interests - One appears outside Cima Leon: Silo that does not spawn there normally. **Turncoat - One at a unique checkpoint outside Babica and another almost outside the city again, near the gas station to the north. **Missile Cowboy - Several appear in the countryside in northern Insula Fonte. **Tangled Up In Blue - Several appear in the countryside in northern Insula Dracon. **The Shatterer of Worlds - At least one in northern Citate Di Ravello and at least two in the countryside to the north. *The Black Hand have some too. **One at a floating "dry dock"/outpost south-east of the Stingray Area. This one always spawns there. **At least one each on the five eDEN Satellite Stations before completion. **On Insula Lacrima, there are only two on the main runway that always spawn there. These ones are Medici Military marked, and will always attack the player, whether in heat or not. Glitches '''Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. When a SAM is hacked, the small light next to the hacking console becomes blue, but it still reflects red light on the metal surface around it. Trivia *The ones that appear in missions do not appear there normally. *The words "High Explosive Warhead" and "Warning <--- Danger" below it appear at the front of each missile socket. *The Black Hand versions are unique. **While they can be hacked to fight Black Hand/Medici Military aircraft, they disappear once the satellite station is liberated. **That being said, the Black Hand SAMs not in a settlement, such as the two SAMs on the runway on Insula Lacrima and the one at the dry dock, revert to their Black Hand ownership once Rico reaches a far enough distance. Gallery JC3 SAM.png JC3 SAM (hacking).png|Hacking. JC3 polygonal helicopter and explosion south of mountain.png|There is one at the bottom right. Urga Racek at Guardia Feno I.png|A reprogrammed SAM at Guardia Feno I. The helicopter is a Urga Racek. JC3 SAM train.png|Two being towed by a Urga Bkolos 2100. Rebel SAM Site.jpeg|A Rebel SAM in Petra. JC3 SAM train with bavarium tank.png|Another SAM train. This one is towed by a Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank. In the background is a Rebellion CS Odjur. Medici Military CS Navajo Right Side.jpg|A reprogrammed SAM at Porto Vena. Notice that there is still a destructible in the top left corner, indicating this base has not been fully liberated yet. Über SAM Train.jpeg|The biggest attainable SAM train possible. Such Torque! SAM Train Firing.jpeg|The logistical benefits of a SAM train generally outweigh the technical difficulties of creating one. Platteforma Costa Sud I (0% seen from north-east).png|A SAM at Platteforma Costa Sud I. Military SAMs are easily recognized by the red light atop one. BH SAM.jpg|The SAM at the floating outpost south-east the Stingray Area. Note the Black Hand markings. Black Hand SAM Site 1.jpg|A Black Hand version of the SAM trailer at Satellite Station: Farad. Black Hand SAM Site 2.jpg|Another view of a Black Hand SAM site. SAM Site Alte Potentia.PNG|Often SAMs will fail to lock on after travelling great distances, as seen in this example of a military controlled SAM towed to Alte Potentia. Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Content Category:Unusable Weapons